El Nuevo Imperio
by PrincessDaisyFan
Summary: Está historia narra sobre como se creo Equestria en un Fan Fic. Cuando la pequeña potrilla Collar pierde sus padres, ella sola debe guiar sus pasos para poder salvar los pocos ponies que quedan y formar un nuevo Imperio.


**Capitulo I **

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

En las tierras más fértiles y agradables del Imperio sin nombre el Rey y la Reina (Aries y Aquila) tuvieron una preciosa hija, su propósito era guiar a los nuevos ponies. Pero solo iniciaba lo peor de una vida de sufrimiento y dolor. En esos días un nuevo grupo de enemigos tomaron aquella ciudad, obligando al rey y la reina huir, pero llevaron 4 princesas y 5 príncipes jóvenes para que luego de la guerra llegaran de nuevo a gobernar incluyendo a Collar.

-**Aries**:-Mira que hermosa potrilla hemos concebido, sin duda será una gran gobernante, ojalá reinemos a su lado.

-**Aquila**: Seguramente nada nos separara de ell-...

-Sirviente: Mi Rey y Reina, un nuevo grupos de enemigos que se hacen llamar Peklo, vienen a tomar la ciudad.

-**Aries**: No puede ser, reúnan a los principes y princesas mas jovenes del reino, tenemos que evacuar, no ariesgare la vida de ponis tan valiosos.

Llegando a esas nuevas tierras buscaron lo necesario para establecerse, en eso Collar fue creciendo hasta que se convirtio en una semi-princesa. Ella presentaba mucha valentía cuando era de defender a sus seres queridos, por ello se hizo muy seria, no era igual que los demás jóvenes príncipes y princesas. Pero un solo pony arquero llamado Archer Killer la admiraba y sentía algo por ella.

Collar era muy abstenido de convivir con otros ponis, debido a que ella casi nunca conoció la amistad, y el amor de potrilla, ella de recien nacida miraba a sus padres vigilando desde la cueva en lo profundo de la ladera a la que había huido, ella creció teniendo eso en mente y se preocuba al igual que sus padres por la seguridad de ellos, pocas veces jugaba con los jovenes potros, pero el juego se acabo totalmente cuando su hermano menor nació sintió que debia poner más esfuerzo a su labor de protección, más no sabía Collar que era protectora desde los inicios del Universo, pero esto se le olvido por completo cuando decidió llegar personalmente a la tierra llamada Equestria.

Luego de varios meses del nacimiento de el hermano menor de Collar, llego el momento de que sus padres le explicaran la verdadera razón de estar ocultos durante mucho tiempo.

**-Aries: **Collar yo y tu madre tenemos algo que explicarte, no quisimos decirtelo antes ya que tus labores de vigilancia las tomabas muy enserio, y creimos que decirtelo te alteraria más. Solo esperamos a que maduraras para que te lo tomaras con tranquilidad.

**-Collar: **Descuida padre, estoy a tu servicio, aunque sea hija de un rey y una reina deseo ser tratada como los demás, yo naci para servir acá no para ser servida. Dime lo que quieras...

**-Aries: **Tu sabes que nosotros no estaremos todo la vida contigo...

**-Collar: **Espera.. ¿¡Qué!?, pero si somos inmortales, claro que viviras para siempre!.

**-Aries: **No Collar, se que es dificil de que entiendas, pero.. Tenemos enemigos más fuertes de los que crees, y el hecho de que seamos inmortales no significa que estaremos contigo todo el tiempo, es que.. ¿tu piensas que naciste en está ladera? ¿no?.

**-Collar: **Pues claro que sí, aqui naci y aqui vivire hasta el final de los tiempos!

**-Aries: **No mi querida hija, tu eres heredera de un gran Imperio, que lastimosamente nuestros enemigos han tomado, huimos a esta ladera que todos los ponis desconocen para protegerlos.

**-Collar: **¿Imperio?, ¿Heredera? ¿¡Que clase de broma es esto!?, ¿Y a que te referias con "protegerlos"?. ¿Acaso hay alguien más en todo esto?.

**-Aries: **Sí Collar hay varios incluidos en esto, entre esos estás tu, huimos de ahí por que sabiamos lo que harían para irrumpir la paz del Imperio..

**-Collar: **Vamos ¿Que harían? ustedes son mis padres, nunca nada les hace daño, el rey Aries y la reina Aquila ¿no?.

**-Aries: **Sí lo somos pero eso no nos hace insencibles, sabían que lo primero que harían era asesinarte tan solo eras una potrilla, y aunque fueras inmortal aún decapitandote podrían matarte a tí y a los demás jovenes principes y princesas del reino. O aún peor raptandote y pasandote al lado malo, si te criaran como ellos, no podríamos enfrentarnos con nuestra propia hija, tendríamos que rendirnos.

**-Collar: **Entonces por eso vigilan cada noche? Pero si huimos y les dejamos el imperio ¿que quieres que haga?

**-Aries: **Collar lo que quiero que hagas es que tú con AYUDA nunca lo vayas a hacer sola, tomes el imperio y reclames lo que es tuyo!, si nosotros ya no estamos almenos veremos la caída de nuestros enemigos desde las estrellas, lo que era de nosotros te lo devolverán, y vas a tomar la corona, y no tengas piedad de acabar con ellos, ellos no tuvieron piedad con nosotros...

Collar al oir estas palabras de su padre se quedo pensando y balbuseando sola:

**-Collar [hablando sola]: **¿Con que esto paso? entonces tengo un imperio, apenas puedo cuidar de estos potros no podre cuidar de ese imperio, ni mucho menos derrotar a los enemigos. Pero ¿por que siento que no estoy sola en esto? siento como que tengo un pasado que no puedo recordar [suspiro] , eso lo llegare a saber, pero aunque quede de última en toda mi raza, cumplire lo que mi padre me mando, recuperare el Imperio! por ellos y por todos los ponies masacrados apartir de hoy!.

Luego de eso el sonido de el pequeño hermano de Collar irumpio en la sala, mirando a su hermano fijamente tambien prometio hacerlo por su hermano. Collar se tomaba más enserio sus labores pero sabía que para retomar denuevo las tierras iba a necesitar ayuda y entrenamiento, así que en constante vigilancia se le ocurió una idea.

**-Collar: **Vamos Collar debes pensar en algo debes retomar el Imperio, puedes ser solo una potrilla, pero aun así no tendran piedad de tí si te llegan a encontrar. Debo de entrenar pronto con alguna arma, espada, flecha, maza, alabarda, incluso una espada de doble filo... **[Una flecha cae cerca de su cabeza y se traba en una piedra]. **¿!Qué¡? a cual demente en este universo se le ocurre hacer tal tonte-...

**-Archer Killer: **Pues supongo que yo soy ese demente su majestad [con un tono sarcastico], descuida mis tonterías no te volverán a molestar, solo me pareció oír que tenías que entrenar con alguna arma...

**-Collar: **¿Estás bromeando? eres un potrillo como yo nunca podrías enseñarme a usar bien el arco.

**-Archer Killer: **Bah, vamos no por nada me llamo Arquero, puedo enseñarte hasta como dar al blanco desde 100 metros.

**-Collar: **Meh, supongo que una sola clase no me haría daño.

[Archer Killer, apunta con una flecha un manzana que cuelga de un árbol.]

**-Collar: **Estás loco, nunca podrías darle a esa manzana.

**-Archer Killer: **No quiero darle a la manzana quiero darle al gusano de la manzana.

**-Collar: **No veo ningún gusano? estás seguro que miras bien?

**-Archer Killer: **Esoty muy seguro, un arquero no solo es de buena puntería debe tener una buena vista, lo cual dudo que tu tengas, lanzar flechas no es tu talento especial Collar.

**-Collar: **[suspiro] Darás al blanco ¿si? o ¿no? o seguiras sermoneandome.[Gira su vista hacia un lado durante tres segundos].

[Archer Killer, dispara su flecha en ese tiempo sin que Collar se de cuenta]

**-Collar: **¿En fin cuando la lanzaras?

**-Archer Killer: **Ya lo hize [sonrie orgullosamente]

**-Collar: **Por favor tu no pue... [voltea ver la manzana con la flecha en medio] ¿!Que¡? Como puedes? En realidad heriste al gusano? [Toma la manzana, y trata de abrirla con su magia].

**-Archer Killer: **Yo no la abriria si fuera tu.

**-Collar: **¿Por que no?

**-Archer Killer: **Digamos que no es bonito ver gusanos atravesados por una flecha [se va trotando]

**-Collar: **Oye si estube equivocada al decir que no podrías enseñarme sobre eso, pero ahora necesito tus "lecciones".

**-Archer Killer: **Sí lo sé, pero yo no cobró barato... [Mira a Collar con una sonrisa]

**-Collar: **Haber dime lo que quieres y veré si te lo puedo dar...

**-Archer Killer: **Bien, quiero un beso.

**-Collar: **[se sonroja y se enoja] Estas pinche demente? prefiero lanzarle rocas al enemigo antes que obtener tus lecciones de arquera a cambio de un beso.

**-Archer Killer: **Hay porfavor Pincesa amargada, solo era un broma, claro que no te pedire eso a cambio, quizás, lo que quiero es ayudarte en tu misión de retomar el Imperio.

**-Collar: **Como sabes eso? eso solo lo sabemos mamá, papá y yo.

**-Archer Killer: **Tengo bueno oído tambien ¿sabes? vamos será genial, tener algo que gobernar más que una tonta ladera llena de plantas.

**-Collar: **Bueno Ok, podrás ir conmigo pero para eso tendremos que esperar como un milenio.

**-Archer Killer: **Entonces tenemos un trato [ambos estrujan sus colas entre sí como señal de un pacto]. Bien para tu primera lección veremos que tan buena punteria tienes, provemos con... [se queda pensando mirando para los lados] Ajá! trata de darle a esa rama en que está parado el pajaro!

**-Collar: **Oye entiendo tus locuras, pero, no podría intentar con algo que no cause daño?, vamos mira puede lastimar al pajaro.

**-Archer Killer: **Si puedes pensar que esto es una locura y lo pensaras más cuando te diga que le darás a la rama con... [toma un pedazo de hoja del suelo] los ojos vendados!

**-Collar: **Pero, pero. Tu le diste con los ojos abiertos a ese gusano.

**-Archer Killer: **Ese gusano estaba más lejos, claro que si está lejos puedes hacerlo viendo, pero que sucede si el enemigo te toma por sorpresa y no lo puedes ver? debes aprender a captar eso, asi si pretende hacerte daño tu le podras disparar sin verlo.

**-Collar: **Bien pero si algo le pasa al pajaro es toda tu culpa [señala a Archer golpeandolo con el casco en el pecho].

Archer venda a Collar con el pedazo de hoja, y le dice:

**-Archer Killer: **Debes memorizar en que posición estaba así podrás darle al blanco.

Collar estira el arco seguido de ponerle la flecha y lo dispara. [Se oye un chillido por toda la ladera].

**-Collar: **que?! No me digas que le di al inocente pajaro? [Se quita rapidamente la venda]

**-Archer Killer: **Por suerte no, solo asustaste al pajaro, vaya que eres buena en esto, ¿quieres seguir con esto?.

Con una sonrisa Collar dice que sí, mientras los padres de Collar vigilan aquel lugar.


End file.
